Sionna
by PannyChanBriefs
Summary: With the future of the Adlivun uncertain, Sionna must take her twin sister Visola's place as General. Sionna is going to have to get a little rowdy to fill that role. Along the way she finds love, but is she loved for Sionna or is she loved for Visola?
1. Act I

*Author's Note* This is the first time I have written fanfiction for about 10 years (when I was 14 or so) and back then I wrote about 3-5 stories total. And this is the first time I have published fanfiction online. This takes place starting in Chapter 23 of Fathoms of Forgiveness. This is my entry for Nadia Scrieva's Fanfiction Competition. I intend for this to be a two-shot (can I do that? X). And I am more comfortable with theatre than writing, so my chapters are pretty much going to be called Acts. Also, I'd like to note that I am weaving my story in with the actual story and the first scene borrows a lot of dialogue from the book for that reason. Finally, I have pretty much been immersed in the author's writing for a most pleasant couple of months, so my writing is strongly influenced from hers. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gen-er-ral Ra-mar-is!"<em>

"_Gen-er-ral Ra-mar- is!"_

She wasn't shy, but she didn't usually find herself in the center of such beautiful chaos. _Of course when we were younger we pulled the ole' switcheroo on Kyrosed and tried to for Vachlan, but that bastard knew you pretty well...but being little sis might be more fun than I had anticipated._

Biting the tip of a dagger, she winked at a couple of young men, ever so slightly swaying her hips on her way to the stage. She placed her dagger in-between her breasts. Inhaling the glory of Visola Ramaris, she raised and brandished her sword into the air proudly, granting a louder cheer.

_Work the crowd. Just like in Soldotna… _

She closed her eyes sending a brief prayer to Sedna for the wellbeing of her sister.

_I know this is the right thing to do. I will never know that I will see my sister again, but what great hope it will give our people to see me…her alive and well._

Aazuria ran to Sionna and threw her arms around her. The hug that was returned was not as strong as she expected, and she frowned. She pulled away slightly to look at the woman's face.

"Sio?"

_Damn._

"Shh, look at how energized they are. We don't have to tell them that it's me. We don't have to disappoint them." Sionna said tilting her head and speaking close to Aazuira's ear so that the audience could not read her lips.

"No one would be disappointed to know that you are alive," Aazuria said quietly. "You have done so much for everyone in this room—you have helped them for centuries with your knowledge of healing."

A small smile cracked on Sionna's face.

"Come on, Zuri. Let's give them a little faith. No one would cheer for little old me—besides, 'Doctor' has only two syllables."

Aazuria smiled. "Now that's the type of thing she would have said. How is she?"

"She will be fine," Sionna said softly. "She managed to say one word to me in Aleut. She told me to prepare _ayxaasix _before Vachlan cut her off."

"Ships?" Aazuria asked. "She wants us to do battle by armada?"

"Then we will prepare the ships," Trevain said, approaching both of the women and putting an arm around each of them. "Good to have you back, Aunt Sio."

"It's good to see you, kid," Sionna said, hitting him on the back with excessive force. "Sorry, I am trying to act like my sister. Ideally, I should grab your ass, but that's a bit too much for me. I think we should prepare the navy, but I want to hold out and wait for some kind of signal from her before we attack. I know it sounds crazy and whimsical, but I really believe she will find a way to give us one."

"That's not crazy," Aazuria said. "We will wait."

"Until then—if it makes them happy, I will become her." Sionna winked and walked to the edge of the stage, smiling and thrusting her sword in the air. "For Adlivun!" she yelled. The crowd roared for Sionna.

She grabbed the nearest unrelated man (who happened to be an older Japanese general) and planted an enthusiastic smooch on his lips. The Ningyo warriors burst into good-natured cheering and laughter, as the Adluvians giggled at the antics of the woman they believed to be Visola.

Sionna blew kisses to the audience as she walked offstage with a little swagger in her step.

* * *

><p><em>That's enough of <em>_**that**__ for one day_ she thought to herself on her way to the infirmary.

Sionna patrolled the healing springs, checking the vitals on each patient.

_There isn't a whole lot going on in here today… Elderly female, complaint of calf pain, steady progress. Young adult male, sustained injuries after a boat grazed his thigh, bleeding has stopped…_

"Doctor Ramaris! Doctor Ramaris!"

Sionna's head snapped up, looking towards the entrance to the infirmary. A woman stumbled forth carrying an unconscious adolescent girl with her limp arm upon the woman's shoulder for support. Bruises and wounds adorned the girl's dark skin upon her upper-body and her face. Sionna ran to girl, picking her up into her arms, rushing her to a spring, and carefully lowering her into the springs.

"What happened Mam?"

"We were exiting the ceremony and happened upon her along a side-path, she was on the ground, left for dead it seems. Poor girl must've had some kind of a scuffle. Thank goodness General Ramaris has returned, I have faith in her capabilities of keeping our people safe. Is she going to be okay Doctor Ramaris?"

"Time will tell. Thank you for bringing her to me Mam, she is in good hands." Sionna said as she removed the clothes and a vaguely familiar gold bracelet from the girl. She took a cloth and lightly, but firmly rubbed blood off of the girl's face, following with her neck, shoulders, chest, and back; tinting the spring in a light mist of pink.

_Adolescent girl, found on the ground bruised and wounded – no apparent cause at this moment, prognosis unknown. _She mentally recorded with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"<em>There she is<em>…" Sionna signed slowly. She approached a window of _Tizheruk _peeking into it, scrubbing the window with the armor covering her forearm, and looking in again. The inside of the ship appeared so quiet.

_Eerie. She doesn't exactly invoke positive memories, does she._

"_We've got some work to do on her Mrs. Ramaris_"

"_Then make it so…honey_!"

She circled the ship examining it up and down.

_A few blemishes, but not bad for a few centuries. Not bad at all. She will make a fine vessel to protect the people of Adlivun. Her purposes will be more noble than they ever were for Kyrosed._

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary, Sionna was sending off her elderly patient wishing her peace and comfort in her further endeavors. She had acquired a few casualties to some skirmishes on the outskirts of Adlivun. They were soaking up the nourishment that the springs provided and their conditions were surely improving.<p>

_What about the girl?_

She approached the spring of the adolescent girl that had been brought in the day before.

_What had she been doing just outside of the coronation? There was more than adequate seating in the amphitheater. Perhaps she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when some centagers got into a fight, but our centagers are normally much more mature than that. No...no, that's not right at all. What happened to this girl within our…_

Water burst from the spring. The girl was thrashing about throwing blows at a foe that had long since disappeared.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it there babygirl. You're all right. You're all right. It is beyond me, but whatever it is, it is no longer in our presence." Sionna said to the girl grasping her upper-arms and rubbing them soothingly.

The girl looked up at Sionna in a daze.

_An angel? _She thought to herself before falling back down into the springs, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hah<em>!"

"_Hah_!"

"_Hah_!"

"_Hah_!" Sionna quickly, deeply belted out several warrior's cries as she entered the training facility, thrusting her fists into the air.

Bright, young faces of the Adlivun militia gleered towards their General; as well as, a sprinkle of young Ningyo adults who came with their families to Adlivun.

"Strength…comes from in here!" Sionna announced to Visola's eager trainees while punching her chest with her fist.

"It is our lungs that provide us with fuel for our bodies basic exercises, nourish our brains, sanctify the deepest wishes of our hearts. Powerful lungs, powerful body. Swim, fast, backwards and forth, touching the surface of the cave on either side, exhaling your battle cry each time you reach this wall."

The future soldiers of Adlivun complied. They pumped their legs to either wall, a handful being hindered by their fellow students.

"Spread yourselves out, spread yourselves out kids!" Sionna called out to them.

"_Hah_!" Sionna belted out.

"_Hah_!" the trainee's called back.

Sionna paced back and forth examining the forms of the individual recruits. The crooks of her mouth began to appear and she quickly put them back in their place.

"_Hah_!" Sionna belted out.

"_Hah_!" the trainee's called back.

"We all know I love a good slit throat as much as the next guy, but we are merciful. We harm only when it is necessary. We kill only when it is necessary. _Hah_!"

"_Hah_!"

"Practice this. Practice swimming as fast as you can. Endurance is key here, endurance must be gradually learned by the body. Practice your war cry. Loud, proud. Tomorrow, exercises of strength of the arms. Powerful lungs, powerful body. _Hah_!"

"_Hah_!"

* * *

><p>Sionna entered the infirmary heading to the spring that held the girl.<p>

_Her wounds were not that deep, what happened to her? The capabilities of our healing springs are great. She should at least be conscious by now. _Sionna laid down on the ground in front of the spring containing this girl. She examined her face.

_Bruises are almost completely healed, wounds have long-since mended themselves. Her jaw is so…defined, smooth. She's so…young._

Sionna shook her head. She put her arms underneath the naked arms of the girl and wrapped them around her chest, pulling her up and out of the springs, laying her onto the ground. Sionna examined the girl from her face, to her neck, shoulders, chest, breasts, abdomen…

_It appears she did not take any damage below the waist. She's quite healed at her chest; that appears to have been hit the hardest. _

Sionna ran her hand along the girl's right collar bone, slightly pressing at a bruise just above it. The girl blinked the water out of her eyes. She blinked her eyes again and shot upwards.

"Ahhh. Owwwwwwww"

The girl blinked again, examining her surroundings.

"You are in the infirmary. Are you okay sweetie? Is there anything that I can provide for you?"

"Queen Aazuria,"

Sionna began to set her lips in a grim line, but promptly reset them to the calm, understanding position that they had began in.

"Queen Aazuria, is she okay?"

"Yes, yes, it's okay dear. What's wrong? What is your name?"

_Zuri? __**Is**__ she okay, geez, I've been so busy being both of us at once I haven't really had the time to keep up with Aazuria. This will be my highest priority after having confirmed that state of this girl's condition._

"Namaka. Your sister entrusted me with Queen Aazuria's life. Well I guess at that time she was Princess Aazuria. But King Trevain had Queen Aazuria protected well at the coronation ceremony, so I decided to view from afar. I heard a 'click'. A 'click, pop'. I rounded a corner and came across a tall woman with shoulder-length blue hair. She was cocking an underwater rifle. I charged at her and grabbed the rifle, she lifted it up, me along with it, and I kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. That was the only good shot I got at her. When General Ramaris entered the amphitheatre and the crowd stood up to applaud her, this woman lost her shot and she lost her mind. She was much stronger than I was, she took the back of that rifle and whacked me across my face with it. I hit the wall and she began pounding me with her fists. I had nowhere to go!"

Sionna dropped her jaw slightly, eyes burning compassionately.

"She beat me until I fell to the ground and…well, now I'm here. So, how much damage did she do Ms. Sionna?" Namaka said examining her chest, arms, and fingers.

"The outer physical parts of your body are almost completely healed Namaka. It would do you good to remain in the springs for one more night to get proper rest and complete the healing process."

"I cannot. I have a duty to protect my Queen, of which I have been incapable of meeting for obvious reasons. I must get back to her. I must see for my eyes that she is safe. My Que…my…my bracelet! Did that bitch take my bracelet?"

Sionna handed the bracelet to the girl.

"I'm sorry Doctor Ramaris. Doubly so, I must return to work. I am grateful for your services" Namaka stated as she dutifully exited the infirmary.

_Zuri…_

* * *

><p>"Aazuria, there was an attempt on your life at the ceremony. I cannot properly express how glad it makes me to know that you are safe. Namaka came to the infirmary black and blue. The woman who planned to take your life is strong in combat. We prepare so much protecting the borders of Adlivun that we overlook the inside. What do you propose my Queen?"<p>

"There has been a lack of stability since I expunged of father. Perhaps this citizen believes that my reign will follow the same path that Kyroseds did; that I killed him for the purposes of taking on the throne. Is hunting down this woman a task that Visola is capable of handling with her current obligations?" Aazuria asked eyeing Sionna.

"Of course, Zuri. And I should inform Viso to diversify our troops within the city?" Sionna replied understandingly.

"Yes Sionna. Comb the palace. Take Namaka with you; at this point, she is the only known witness."

Sionna took her friend into a deep embrace. It certainly wasn't the first time her life had been in danger, but it was never something that she could get used to or ever wanted to get used to.

* * *

><p>Dozens of javelins punctured the water. Thrust up, thrust forward, thrust left, thrust right, thrust down, and around.<p>

"_Hah_!"

"_Hah_!"

Sionna paced back and forth examining today's pupils when she noticed something. Namaka. Sionna weaved her way through students, seeking to keep a closer eye on Namaka.

_Powerful thrusts. Quick. Distinct. She is young, but she has been well trained. It is necessary that I mix training up for them._

"_Drop them_!" Sionna commanded with her hands.

The sound of dozens of javelins, force-ably dropped, whizzed through the water to ground.

"_Swim fast, strong_."

Sionna led the troops to a wooden sunken ship. Along the hull of the ship were circular targets, defined by confiscated shark's tooth jewelry of fallen members of the Clan of Zalcan. After having distributed shuriken to the recruits, she placed the container to the side, swiftly turned around, extracting a shuriken from her bosom mid-turn, whipping and impaling it to the center of the ringed target.

The students were impressed, but eager to throw their own.

"_It takes great force to effectively shoot your shuriken through water. Do not be rash. Draw strength from within. Feel the strength in your appendages_. _Hah_!"

"_Hah_!" Stars shot forth to the water landing just short of the targets, some more than others.

"_Retrieve your shuriken. Again_!" Sionna remained on the sidelines, examining her pupils with her arms crossed.

"_Focus._"

This time the shuriken shot forth faster and further, still not quite making their targets, spare for a couple of Ningyo students.

"_Again_!"

Sionna approached Namaka from behind her. She ran her hand from Namaka's elbow to her arm, resting it at her underarm, positioning Namaka's arm to hit the target, cocking it back from above, and shot the shuriken forth. This time many of the students hit the targets like the most lethal meteor shower one could imagine.

After having completed her lesson, Sionna dismissed the students, and began packing away her weaponry.

"_General Ramaris_…"

"_Yes Namaka_?"

"_I have failed you_."

"_What are you talking about baby_?"

"_You trusted me to protect Queen Aazuria. The day you returned to Adlivun, a woman attempted to assassinate her and I let her get away_."

"_No sweetie, you stopped her. The queen** is** safe, that is what is important_." Sionna signed, looking intently into Namaka's eyes and pulling her to her chest into a hug.

"Not everyone is as skilled as me. You have many years ahead of you to hone your talents Namaka. I'm actually glad that you brought this to my attention Namaka...I need you. We must search the castle for this woman and when we find her, I'm going to kill the shit out of her!" Sionna said as they emerged from an underwater hallway.

"Yes Mrs. Visola." Namaka said while saluting.

"Rest now pudding-pop. In the morning we will hunt her down." Sionna said, placing her hand on Namaka's small shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You ready to catch you a no-good twat?" Sionna inwardly gagged while saying.<p>

"Yes General Ramaris."

The women circled the volcanic caves on the lookout for the tall, blue-haired woman.

"So…what are your ambitions kid?"

"It is clear that I have a passion for serving our city. I have been trained for combat. It is the only life that I know. Perhaps one day my skills could be as great as yours."

"Nama do you see that?" Sionna said in a whisper as she observed blue hair poking out of a door.

"Shhhhhh…stay here."

Sionna quietly, quickly approached the door, swung her fist through the door, connecting it with a blue shaggy rug that had been hung over the door, slamming it into the inside of the door.

"Hey! What's the idea General?" yelled a family from inside their home.

"City business, carry on!" Sionna chirped, shaking her hand out.

Namaka pushed out a laugh under her breath. They continued scouring the city, finding themselves in the center of the volcanic caves, where the sea floor raised above the water.

"I never knew this was here..." Namaka remarked.

A sparkling 3-tier ice fountain sprayed water forth from the top of it.

"It's beautiful." Namaka said sitting down on the first-tier of the fountain.

"So where are you from?" Sionna asked sitting down next to Namaka.

"Aus...Austria!" Namaka said while quickly capturing some of the water from the bottom tier of the fountains into her hands, sipping it, allowing ice cold water to trickle down her throat.

…

They sat in a comfortable silence.

…

"You're very talented Namaka. It was pretty wise of your parents to train you to defend yourself in these uncertain times."

"Actually, I never knew my parents. We were separated when I was young…I've kind of grown-up admiring you Visola…always self-sufficient. I could only hope to grow up to be half as strong as you. Half as be…beautiful as you." Namaka said with a shameful sigh, slightly emotional, mainly unsure of her words.

Sionna's heart beat slowly. She was so touched by Namaka's words that she had forgotten they were spoken of her twin sister.

"I…"

Namaka looked into Sionna's eyes, fear showing in her own. She leaned into Sionna's face, planting a kiss in the crevice of Sionna's cheek next to her lips. She remained there with her eyes closed for several seconds. Sionna's heart began to beat faster, slowly she turned her face to dock her lips onto Namaka's. Namaka's heart jumped inside her chest. Namaka massaged Sionna's lips with her own. Sionna pulled away from Namaka slowly.

"Namaka. I…I can't. I'm sorry."

Sionna stood up from the fountain and marched out of the volcanic caves.

Namaka sat dumbfounded rubbing her gold bracelet looking down to the ground. _Integrity_, it read.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell just happened? There are strict rules about Doctor-patient relationships. No, not <em>_**relationships**__! ...But she didn't kiss the Doctor… She kissed the General...Who the hell am I? My sister? Well, I guess…where are you Viso?_ Sionna questioned, looking to the glass ceiling atop the throne room at the sea above her, as she sat in a corner.

Naclana entered the throne room, escorting Visola…

"Vi…Viso!"

"Sio"

The eyes of twins glazed over staring intently at one another, both sharing identical pouts that perked in the corners of their lips as the subtlest of smiles.

* * *

><p>Pan Briefs<p>

No day but today.


	2. Act II

*Author's Note* Thanks again to Nadia for allowing me to weave actual content from the book into this fic. This continues into probably my favorite chapter of Fathoms of Forgiveness, Chapter 27: Aazuria Goes Apeshit. I am *not* finished with this half of the story, but today is the deadline! So I will continue the story here when it is finished! Oh and I guess I should mention there is my first lemon in here and it is yuri, so it is my first lemon and my first yuri and my first yuri lemon. You have been warned. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>And Vachlan into the room.<p>

"W…wait until the Queen hears about this." Sionna said pulling Visola away from Vachlan into a tender hug that lasted several moments. Sionna tilted her head to whisper into Visola's ear, although not really caring if Vachlan had heard her.

"You know you are mad for bringing him. Zuri's going to…"

Aazuria burst into the throne room, frantically examining Visola. Sionna reverted back to her corner, crossing her arms. The newly-crowned queen gripped her husband's sword tightly in her fist as Trevain and Elandria entered the room behind her. Aazuria shifted her eyes to the man standing beside her friend. Her face was expressionless.

"Approach me, Vachlan," she whispered.

The man began walking toward her. Although his stride was dignified, there was hesitation on his face.

Visola began speaking, pleading words which Aazuria could not hear over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

When Vachlan was close enough to strike, Aazuria gazed at him with death in her eyes. "Kneel," she commanded him. Her chest was rising and falling perceptibly.

Vachlan knew that this would be a very unwise thing to do, but he owed it to Aazuria. He owed it to Visola, and to Adlivun—the nation he had once called home. He lowered his head and dropped to one knee before the queen, saluting her across his chest. His eyes were level with the sword she held, and he could see the veins bulging through her translucent pale skin from how tightly she clutched it.

"It would be futile to order you punished," she said slowly. "No one can even attempt to hurt you as much as you have hurt her."

"I know," he answered quietly.

"But it is my duty to try." She struck out with her sword, slicing the air until the blade collided with his face, knocking Vachlan off his knees and onto the floor. Aazuria could vaguely hear Visola screaming for her to stop, but she was already standing over Vachlan and forcing the tip of her sword between his teeth.

Her previous strike had resulted in a huge bleeding gash along the side of his handsome face, but it had not been enough to kill him. She was poised to finish the job.

Vachlan moved his tongue against the steel, tasting the freshly-sharpened metal edge garnished with the metallic taste of his own blood. It is rare that the wine so perfectly accompanies the main dish, he thought as he swallowed the coppery fluid accumulating in his mouth. Kind of like a German Pinot Noir. He looked into the azure eyes of Adlivun's queen and realized that this was no longer the innocent, charitable philanthropist he had known hundreds of years ago. She was hard. He wondered what percentage of the tempered rage behind her eyes he was responsible for generating.

"One reason." Aazuria was demanding. "Give me one convincing reason that I should not thrust my blade directly through your skull."

Visola was at her side, trying to pry the sword away from Aazuria's fingers and begging her for mercy. Aazuria effortlessly shoved her weakened friend aside with one hand before returning both to the hilt of her sword.

Sionna came to Visola's side, rubbing her shoulders and upper arms soothingly, as tears ran down Visola's face.

She gritted her teeth together tightly as her blood pumped through her body at a disconcertingly rapid rate. It took every effort she could muster to refrain from killing him straightaway. She did not even know why she was procrastinating.

"One reason, Vachlan Suchos!"

As the tip of her blade prodded his tonsils, he pondered what reason he should state. He tried to remember what he personally knew of Aazuria, and he tried to remember all of the recent hearsay. What was the one thing she held most dear? Was it love? Was it family? Was it honor? He remembered regarding her as a frigid, do-gooding bitch for most of his existence. She was careful. She did not love easily. What reason would seem the most moving to her? As her icy, unyielding blue eyes bored into him, he realized that there was only one thing which could save him. The truth. He began to rummage within his unsorted baggage to discover the true reason his life should be spared. Of course, there were several. He enjoyed breathing, for example. It was hard to think under pressure. He still imagined that he could gain the upper hand and overcome Aazuria in this fight, but that was not the point. He needed her to sanction his existence. Why? Why did he need this? For Visola? Visola wanted a divorce. Why did he need Aazuria's judgment? He had always been above the law, above the rule of the kings and queens and emperors. He had gone where he wished, and he had taken what he had wanted. When someone had displeased him or insulted him, he had destroyed them without a second thought. Now, he was feeling more guilt than he had ever experienced. He could not accept Visola's pardon, for her judgment was tainted by love. Aazuria was a mostly impartial party who could justly deem whether he deserved his life. He was not sure that he believed he deserved to keep breathing.

Aazuria lifted the sword from his throat, scraping it callously against his teeth and lips as it exited. "Speak now," she commanded.

Vachlan felt a sudden emptiness in his throat where the sword had been. He moved his tongue around to exercise its liberation, stroking the roof of his mouth awkwardly. He swallowed back the mélange of blood and saliva that had gathered once more. As he tried to straighten to some semblance of poise, he noticed that Visola was kneeling at Aazuria's side and weeping. It occurred to him then that this might truly be his final moment. The two women were the closest of friends, and yet Aazuria was completely ignoring Visola's desires. Neither was Visola fighting or struggling to save his life. Not because she was physically incapable of defeating the queen, even in her current weakened state, but because she was deferring to Aazuria's decision. Her ultimate loyalty was not to her husband, but to her queen, Vachlan realized, and he admitted to himself that this was rightly so. He had proven through desertion that he was not worthy of any loyalty—especially one as absolute and pure as Visola's. He swallowed again, but this time his mouth was dry. No one would mourn him. Visola was the person who cared for him most in the world. She was the only person that he had ever considered attaching himself to, and he had failed miserably. He had never really stayed in one place for too long. He had never really had a family to speak of. All his life he had been a nomadic mercenary, and he wondered if he really could fulfill the duties he had promised to so long ago. Maybe he should not have returned to Adlivun.

"Vachlan, if you will not speak, then I will be forced to act."

"Queen Aazuria. Please forgive my transgressions. I need to live so that I may redeem myself as a husband and father," Vachlan found himself saying. "I need you to give me the chance to make things right with Visola."

In one swift and unexpected motion, Aazuria slammed the heel of her foot into the side of Vachlan's head. She tossed her sword at Visola's feet before she crouched down over Vachlan, curling her hand into a fist and driving her knuckles into his jaw.

"You want the chance to make things right with her? You want to heal the wounds you caused?" She scowled at him scornfully. "Are you not eagerly anticipating the moment she opens herself to you, the moment she smiles at you with pure trust? Then when she is vulnerable, you can delight in breaking her down again?" She pulled her hand back close to her body, and repeated the motion, coating her knuckles liberally in his blood.

"How are you going to betray her this time, Vachlan?" She hit him again. "How are you going to betray us all? We welcomed you into our home once and treated you like family. How did you repay us? You sent an army against us, led by Atargatis. Then you had Corallyn killed. Tell me Vachlan, did you kill her with your bare hands? Did you carve those words into my sister's flesh yourself, or did you order an inferior to do it?"

"He didn't do it," Visola said weakly. "Aazuria, it was all Zalcan..."

"When has this man ever followed orders?" Aazuria asked her friend. "If it was done, he could have stopped it. Am I right, Vachlan? You had complete control of the situation. You could have prevented my sister's death. You could have chosen not to harm Visola to begin with. Am I right?"

"Yes," he answered. He pushed on his teeth with his tongue to check if they had come loose. "Queen Aazuria, I am sorry for everything that was in my control, but there was also a great portion of the situation which was beyond me. You must believe one thing, if you believe anything—if I had not been stalling and sabotaging Zalcan's armies, Adlivun would have been under his control decades ago."

"And this is your justification for torturing my friend?" Aazuria whispered.

"No… that was a personal mistake…"

"Mistake! Mistake!" Aazuria shouted. She balled her hands up again into tight, solid fists, and returned to beating him mercilessly.

"Zuri, please!" Visola begged. She turned to Trevain, lifting her hands in shock. "She's gone apeshit!"

"Whoa, take it easy!" Trevain said, reaching out and wrestling Aazuria away from Vachlan. He held her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her to restrain her.

"Zuri, were you going to let me meet my grandfather before you put him in a coma?"

"Look at what he did to her!" Aazuria hissed.

"I know, but look at the way she feels about him," Trevain said.

Indeed, Visola had gone to Vachlan's side and was gingerly touching his jaw. She turned to Trevain angrily. "Yes, I like him a little!" she shouted. "You don't have to make me sound like some lovesick schoolgirl—I am over ten times your age, young man!"

"Sorry, grandma."

"Jesus, he's our grandson?" Vachlan asked, as he stared at Trevain with amazement. He felt a lump of emotion welling up in his throat—an unfamiliar sensation. Was it possible to feel nostalgia for something you had never had? The two men stared at each other, sizing one another up first as adversaries, and then as relatives.

"He's large," Vachlan observed.

"Impressive lineage will do that," Visola said proudly. "I think he's a whole inch bigger than you." When everyone turned to look at her, she frowned and began gesturing wildly at Trevain's stature. "His height!"

"My name is Trevain Murphy," the new king said, releasing his wife so that he could reach out and shake his grandfather's hand.

Vachlan rose to his feet, wiping blood from his nose and cheek with his sleeve before shaking Trevain's hand.

"I want you to know that for my grandmother's sake, I am going to encourage Aazuria to let you live. But if you make a single, tiny misstep, I will finish what she started. I will beat the shit out of you, and I will not stop. Is that understood?"

"It's nice to meet you, Trevain," Vachlan responded.

Trevain gestured to the doorway, where Alcyone quietly stood. "That woman is my mother."

Vachlan looked at the elderly woman, and he saw Visola's striking green eyes staring back at him from under wrinkled eyelids. Her hair was white with age, and she was thin and small. He could see his own facial structure in her cheekbones and nose. It was like looking at an elderly version of Visola, combined with the frailty of his own mother.

"Alcie, baby," Visola was saying tenderly.

Vachlan was shocked—he had never heard his brassy wife use such a sweet voice. He felt a sudden wistfulness to go back in time, and see what Visola had been like as a mother. He wondered what he would have been like as a father. Would they have had petty parental arguments? Would Alcyone have looked at him with pride, trust, and happiness instead of the utter revulsion that was on her face at the moment? Vachlan could imagine what a lovely little girl she would have been, and he could hardly maintain his composure. He felt Visola squeeze his hand, and heard that she was still speaking to her daughter.

"Would you like to come and meet your dad?"

"Mama," Alcyone said, as tears began sliding down her wrinkled cheeks. "Look at what he did to you. I would rather hang myself than ever acknowledge that man as my father."

"Sweetie…" Visola began, but Alcyone had already left the room. She sighed, and finished her sentence unconvincingly: "I'm perfectly fine."

There was an awkward silence in the room, as everyone looked at each other uncertainly. They were vaguely conscious of the fact that they were supposed to be family members, and that there was supposed to be some solidarity between them.

Sionna moved to her sister's side, and began to unwrap the bandages from her hand to examine the wounds.

"I need to get you to the infirmary," Sionna said quietly, "and you need to fucking eat something."

"Always thinking about yourself, Sio. Can't stand being the heavier twin, can you?"

Sionna made a face. "I feel like I'm looking into one of those mirrors in funhouses that make you all stretched and narrow. You were ugly before, but now you're hideous."

Visola smiled, and was about to retort, when Vachlan interrupted. "Sionna—why the hell did you give her a suicide pill?"

"The real question is why didn't she use it? If I was forced to interact with you for as long as she was, I would have. Her body will heal, but the irreversible psychological trauma from having to exist near you? I expect that my sister will either go into a catatonic hibernation forever, or join some sort of strange religious cult which promises her salvation."

"Oh, Sio," Visola said with a smile. "You're just jealous of my hottie husband. I know you want him. I bet you think about him when you mast…" Visola was cut off by a firm gesture from Elandria, who had been remaining silent, as usual.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but before we become comfortable with Vachlan's unsavory presence, should we not ask Aazuria whether she really permits this? This man is only constant in his perfidy. He is our enemy, and because of him Corallyn is dead. We cannot possibly accept him hospitably! My opinion is that we should keep him imprisoned at the bare minimum."

"Always the voice of reason," Vachlan commented. "Without the voice, I mean."

"You intend to live here among us, Vachlan?" Aazuria asked him bitterly.

"With your permission, Queen Aazuria," he responded, bowing to her. "I know that my father wronged you," she said, "but none of us did, and you should not have taken it out on us."

"I realize that now."

Aazuria shook her head sadly.

"Visola has always been there for me. She has always protected me, placed me before herself, and even before her family. She shot her own grandson when she believed he was about to harm me. Why is it that relationships are always so one-sided?" Aazuria questioned. "Why is it that one person is always the benefactor, and the other person benefits? One person is always the protector, and the other is the protected?" She began advancing on Vachlan. "I do not approve of this model. Certain things should be mutual. Just as Visola has served as my protectress, I will be hers. I do not even care if she approves of my actions. You will be accepted back in to Adlivun on probation. If I see you look at her in a way that is not respectful, I will kill you. If I see you look at another woman in a way that resembles interest, I will kill you. If I hear you speak to your daughter in a rude or controlling way, if I hear you talking down to your grandsons, I will kill you. Do you understand this?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I'll accept whatever conditions you impose. I know that you are fair, and I don't deserve your trust. I just need the chance to be close to my family—I need to be able to protect them from what's coming."

"Then I guess you want your job back," Aazuria said derisively. "The Destroyer of Kingdoms wants to help us preserve ours. Wonderful. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Visola."

Visola shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle. He's like a trained puppy dog, on a leash of platinum-plated guilt." Visola made a gesture of pulling on an imaginary leash which was wrapped around Vachlan's neck. He glowered at her unhappily.

"Very well," Aazuria said, turning to leave the room. Trevain followed her, with a passing backward glance at his grandparents.

"Puppy dog?" Vachlan repeated in dismay.

"It's true," she said with a smile, reaching over to pat him on the head. She scratched him behind the ear. "Say 'woof!'"

"No."

"Vachlan, please excuse my sister's behavior," Elandria said with her hands. "We have recently learned that Aazuria is carrying a child, and this is certainly skewing her hormones."

"Holy shit!" Visola exclaimed. "Glad to see they were busy having fun instead of worrying about me being tortured and maimed."

"We believe that she conceived on land, after Atargatis wounded her shoulder. Anyway, I apologize for her being somewhat temperamental."

"Temperamental?" Vachlan asked, gesturing to the bleeding gash across his face. "This is what you call temperamental?"

"Yes," Elandria responded. "If she had not been softened by her condition, and by the unfortunate fact that the child she carries is your descendant, I am fairly certain she would have been more reasonable and slaughtered you without a hint of qualm or reluctance."

Vachlan stared at Elandria in surprise. He did not know why, but a small chuckle was fighting its way through his throat. It was hardly a humorous situation, but such vehemence from the innocent girl was unnerving. He glanced at Visola's tired face, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt a sense of belonging and home. "Glad to be back," he told Elandria with a smile.

She did not return the expression. "If I were queen I would order you executed," she signed.

"Let's make a to-do list," he suggested. "If you ever become queen, I'll remind you of the tasks on your to-do list, and you can order me executed."

"I would not require a reminder," Elandria said before turning and leaving the room.

Vachlan shook his head—he had not known it was possible to feel even guiltier until he had seen Elandria's stern countenance.

"Viso," Sionna said softly. "I've been pretending to be you while you were away to keep the army in shape and…"

"You've been doing what? No way! How's that been?"

"Rather enjoyable and enlightening actually. I didn't know it was possible to act like such a whore and be respected even more in spite of and perhaps because of it. I want your job. Anyway, when you were in the hospital you managed to say one word before the cocksucker cut you off…"

"Hey!" Vachlan complained, but Sionna continued as if he had not spoken.

"…and I knew you'd be back, and I knew that when you returned, I would have to have every ship in our fleet prepared and ready for your command." Sionna saluted her sister. "Just say the word, and I'll launch them wherever you like."

Visola was rendered speechless. "I never knew you had so much faith in me." "Of course I do. I believe I have been learning to understand you better through imitation. You're a complex woman, sis. I think I finally realize why you curse so much. It's fricking fun. The looks on everyone's faces—it's kind of empowering."

Visola grinned. "Well, I won't be up to full power for a while. You can be me any day you like. Actually, I need you to be me today. Can you make a quick pit stop on land to meet with my weapons supplier?"

"Sure thing, Viso"

"Great. Oh, and before you go—can you throw Lieutenant Namaka into the most uncomfortable cell you can find? And rip my bracelet off her slimy, traitorous wrist. Thanks, Sio!"

* * *

><p>Sionna set her lips in a grim line as she swam through the corridors to Namaka's quarters.<p>

"_...Throw Lieutenant Namaka into the most uncomfortable cell you can find…"Ugh. Why Viso? "…rip my bracelet off her slimy, traitorous wrist…" Slimy? Traitorous? What is it with this vitriolic wording? My sister is so merciless, yet I am obligated to follow her orders. Who am I to go against her orders when I am playing the role of her, regardless of my feelings on the matter._

Sionna sighed, then straightened her posture and knocked on the door to Namaka's modest abode.

The door swung open slowly to reveal Namaka, wearing a soft, pale teal nightdress, with heavy eyelids.

"Visola?"

"Follow me."

"Give me a moment General, I must change into something more suitable."

"Now."

Namaka's heart beat a little faster as Sionna led her to the prison.

_This cell. The cell where she gave me her bracelet._

"Wha…why are we here?"

Sionna opened the cell door.

"Get in Namaka." Sionna placed her hand on Namaka's lower back and ushered her into the cell. She stood in the doorway of the cell, grasping the bars on either side of the doorway.

"Why is it that I have heard that you are a traitor?" Sionna said, subconsciously, slowly moving her right hand from the bar on the side of the cell to rest on the hilt of her sword.

"Viso…please…forgive me." Namaka said with a sigh. "It's a misunderstanding. I have been raised to keep an eye on you. After all these years, how can I help but fall in love with you. Your strength, your personality, your humor, is only rivaled by your beauty." Namaka said staring into Sionna's eyes.

"Why have I heard that you are a traitor Namaka?" Sionna said forcing emotion to the back of her throat.

"I used to work for your husband Visola. I severed those ties with the recent attacks on Adlivun, I swear! My alliance is with you Visola." Namaka bore into Sionna's eyes. "Please. Please understand Visola."

"You know how it will reflect on Adlivun if this information gets out Namaka. It is necessary that I lock you up."

"Visola, don't leave me here…alone…please…"

Sionna stepped into the cell and closed the door behind her. The two sat on either side of the cell facing one another, but each stuck inside their own minds, engulfed in a mostly comfortable silence.

"You know…this isn't easy for me Namaka. I must always be concerned with the state, regardless of my personal feelings. I must appear strong, even when I just want to…How can we share a relationship without compromising my position?" Sionna asked with crossed arms rubbing her shoulders slowly.

Namaka did not have an answer for Sionna. The two sat on either side of the cell facing each other, eyeing one another, engulfed in a thick silence.

…

"This will blow over Visola. After the war is over, they'll let me out and this…we _won't_ be an issue. Until then, this can be our little secret." Namaka said as she crawled over to sit next to Sionna.

Sionna leaned over and gave Namaka a peck on the lips while encircling Namaka's head with her arm, resting her hand on Namaka's forehead. Namaka met Sionna's peck with fierce passion, pushing out "you…don't know…how long…I've waited…for you…Viso" in between breaths. Sionna inwardly cringed at the constant reminder that Namaka had loved _Visola_.

Namaka ran her fingers through Sionna's voluptuous red locks as Sionna ran her hands down Namaka's shoulder blades and upper back, while their soft, moist lips continued to clash against one another. The girl's began to perspire lightly as their breath became heavier.

After running her fingers through Sionna's hair, Namaka ran them down to side of her face, her neck, her collarbone, to her chest. She grasped the sides of her breasts through the Kevlar armor. It was a strange, almost plastic, but silky texture at her fingertips as she grasped Sionna's soft, plump masses. Namaka stuck her hands into either side of the top of the Kevlar armor, willing it down, exposing Sionna's breasts, the armor overlapping itself beneath her breasts.

Namaka looked into Sionna's eyes, with a heavy glaze in her own. She lowered her mouth over Sionna's breast, softly suckling at it. Sionna began pulsating her warm, dripping womanhood into Namaka's thigh, while emitting the softest of a moan.

Namaka pulled herself up into Sionna's lap, while Sionna was sloppily leaning against the wall of the cell, meeting her with a quick, hard, wet kiss. She took Sionna's index finger into her mouth, with her eyes closed, enjoying the senation of the ridges of her fingerprints running across her tongue. Sionna began to pant and was pulling up Namaka's nightdress with her other hand. She ripped her finger from Namaka's mouth, engaging Namaka's mouth with her own again, while running her wet finger up Namaka's thigh.

She pulled Namaka's plain cotton, pale yellow, bikini-cut underwear into the corner of her thigh and plunged her finger into Namaka's wet softness. She pulled her finger, now generously dripping with Namaka's fluids, out of Namaka and ran it up her warmth until it reached her most sensitive part and she torturously began rubbing it, softly. She worked her finger back down to her womanhood, inserting both her index finger and her middle finger and pumping them in and out of Namaka.

Sionna's chest was exploding with anticipation; she found her own womanhood to be on fire, pulsating with desire.

Namaka was softly bucking her hips and emitting small cries to the rhythm of Sionna's hands.

_I had always suspected that as a woman, I would have a better idea of what a woman would want, from experience with myself._

Sionna pulled her fingers out and ran them up Namaka's warmth, meeting with Namaka's most sensitive area again. This time she more vigorously rubbed her wet finger against Namaka's bud.

This drove Namaka crazy and she pushed Sionna to the side onto the floor of the cell, yanking Sionna's Kevlar armor upwards.

"Shit" Namaka panted, as the armor fought her against Sionna's hips, but eventually folded over itself upon her stomache. Namaka ripped Sionna's modest panties off of her and began to roughly thrust her wet womanhood against Sionna's.

She rubbed her wetness against Sionna's harder and harder and shortly met her climax, after all of the teasing Sionna had done to her clitoris. She softly continued pulsating her womanhood against Sionna's, as she recovered, knowing at this point that Sionna still very much _needed _her.

Namaka scooted her body down from Sionna's, facing Sionna's warmth with her mouth. She looked to Sionna anxiously.

"I've…never done anything like this before" she panted to Sionna.

"Neither have I…baby" Sionna said, running her fingers through Namaka's dark tresses, softly inching her womanhood up towards Namaka indicating her need.

Namaka lowered her mouth to Sionna's mound. It was a messy endeavor, after all of the foreplay. Namaka slowly, lightly placed her tongue to Sionna's bud. Sionna exhaled a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and graciously thrust her warmth up to Namaka.

Namaka held her tongue at Sionna's most sensitive area, before lowering it and inserting it into her. She pulled her tongue out and ran it back to Sionna's clitoris. She was determined to give Sionna even more pleasure than Sionna had given her!

She began to flog Sionna's most intimate part with her tongue. Sionna began thrusting her hips to Namaka's mouth wildly. Namaka stuck her fingers into Sionna while maintaining her assault on Sionna's clitoris. This drove Sionna over the edge and she couldn't contain a powerful moan, as she fell limp the cell floor.

Namaka scooted up next to her, kissing her forehead, then kissing her softly on the lips. Sionna groggily wrapped her arm around Namaka and snuggled her, promptly losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

"Hey! Asshole."

"Yes dear"

"Help me out of here, I've got some questions for your little weasel"

"Oh baby" Vachlan joked as he helped pull Visola out of the healing springs.

After having secured a dagger to her waistband, Visola pulled a robe made of armor over herself and walked out of the infirmary towards the holding area.

_ All of these years that creep has been stalking me. When I get my hands on her…_

Visola was not a woman whose bad side one would ever want to be on.

She walked past three dark, empty cells bobbing her head left and right, seeking out her target. She passed two more cells when she stumbled upon an occupied cell.

"…No. Fucking. Way. What the fuck is this?" Visola said aloud as she peered down at the image of Namaka, the traitor, in the arms of whom else but her sister!

Visola stuck her foot underneath the bottom of the door to kick Sionna's foot that lay on the other side.

"Sio! Sio!" She hissed as she kicked her foot.

Sionna stirred from what felt like had been an eternal nap, but in reality lasted about 20 minutes.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Pan Briefs<p>

No day but today.


End file.
